


[podfic] Drive Me Crazy

by reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2019, 5+1 Things, Cameos from everyone, F/M, Fluff, Humor, POV Outsider, Podfic, five times fic, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Chirrut’s mouth quirks. “Grow used to it from one you love. Trust me. Easier all around.”
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus (background)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drive Me Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615692) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** five times fic, 5+1 Things, relationship, Humor, cameos from everyone, Fluff, POV Outsider

 **Length:** 00:14:23  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_Drive%20Me%20Crazy_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0519.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
